Abby's Story
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: The first in series of one to two shot sequals to my story "It's Hard To Say Goodbye". Tells the story of Abby coping  with Tony's death and her relationship with Tim. At the end shegets a big surprise.


I was sitting in my lab it has been two weeks since that awful day that Tony collapsed and we found out he had leukimia. He died two days later he had pnemonia and his body simply couldn't fight anymore. The day after Tony died Gibbs attacked Palmer in the bullpen and went off on me for saying I'd pray for him then an ambulance took him away to the psych ward. Three days later we buried Tony. So much has changed my Timmy is acting Team Leader we are searching for two new probies cause Ziva left for France the night of Tony's funeral and Jackson took Gibbs back to Stillwater til he recovers from his breakdown. Ducky hardly tells stories anymore. Palmer seems to have lost his innocence. Vance seems nicer more paitent. Me I don't play music anymore nor do I have Bert for I placed him in Tony's coffin. I'm holding the stuffed dog that Tony gave me when the time came for me to give the service dog I trained back to the agency. I miss him so much. I have hardly stopped crying since be died. One good thing that happened from all this is that after Tony's funeral me and Timmy started dating. I had been staying with him since Tony was hospitalized.

**page break**

About two weeks after Tony died started to feel bad I tell Tim I am staying home from work. Thinking it was just bad cramps I text McGee to pick up some supplies on the way home. Then I look at my calender and realize I am late. "It's just a few days" I think to myself. I grab a bucket and go to bed. Next thing I know Tim is shaking me awake "here thought I'd bring these to you on my lunch break." he says "I swear I heard Tony tease me about having feminie products at my desk." I notice sadness and longing in his voice when he mentions Tony. "How you feeling?" He asks. "Better" I reply "can I go to work?" I ask. "If your sure" he replies. He drives me to NCIS.

The next moring I feel bad again. "You over did it yesterday." Tim sighs when he see's me in the bathroom "You are staying home all day today" he orders. That afternoon however I feel fine. I am still late and I think of my symptoms.

I drive to NCIS I go to my lab and preform the blood test. I wait for the results. I just got them when McGee comes down. "Abby what the hell? I told you to stay home!" He yells. "Timmy I had to run a very important blood test." I explain. "Who's?" he asks. "Mine" I squeak. "What's wrong?" he asks in a worried tone.

" Timmy I'm Pregnant." I squeak. Tim freezes "is it mine?" he asks. "Well unless I'm carrying the second coming in which case woohoo yes" I reply. "So I'm gonna be a daddy?" he asks. "Yes you are Timmy. Now I know it's still early but, can we call Gibbs?" I ask. "Of course." he tells me. "I pick up my phone and dial Gibbs. "Gibbs! Gibbs! I'm pregnant!" I yell. "Oh and it's McGee's we are kind of breaking rule 12. Well Timmy suspended it." I explain "Oh so everybody's moving on from Tony! First Ziver leaves now you two are playing house!" Gibbs yells. "Hey Boss remember what Jimmy said to you? Be nice to Abby!" Tim yells. "I'm sorry it's just I miss Tony so much!" Gibbs cries I...I hate the world without him! Nothings the same. Ziva's gone and you aren't probie anymore, Abby's having a baby, Vance is nice, Ducky's quiet, Palmer grew a pair and I feel more vulnerable then I did when my girls died! I mean one second I'm fine then the stupidest thing sets me off! Like I was fine until an hour ago when someone came in the store with a kid named Tony and he was misbehaving and when the mom told him to stop I just lost it." "Gibbs I will never forget Tony neither will you, McGee, Jimmy, Ducky, or Ziva heck even Vance will never forget him." I reassure him. He hangs up and I turn to McGee. "If it's a boy I'd like to name him Anthony Leroy cause Jethro is the dogs name." I say. "I like that and for a girl how bout Catlin Antonia" McGee replies "I love it" I tell him.


End file.
